Lingerie
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: What does Levi want for his birthday? [One-Shot]


**Lingerie**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary** : What does Levi want for his birthday? [One-Shot]

 _This idea just occurred to me and I tried to type it up as fast as I could._

* * *

"Speaking of Levi, what did you guys get him?" Erwin addressed the small group in his living room curiously.

They had gathered for their annual pre-Christmas party, since they were spending the actual one with their families. The gifts would be exchanged now and opened on Christmas morning in their respective homes. The main subject of their current topic had to miss it because he got held up at work.

"I'm getting him a bottle of nice vodka," he said.

"It's an industrial cleaner of some kind," Hange declared.

"A free car wash," Mike shrugged.

"The next book in his favorite series," Nanaba put in.

One by one, they went around the group. "I bought him a jacket," Mikasa said.

"Put my name on the card," Eren told her and she rolled her eyes. "What? I'll give you half of what you paid."

"What about you, Petra?" Erwin asked.

"Well um," she replied sheepishly, "I bought...oven mitts."

"Seriously?" Oluo snickered.

"Shut up, his old ones are getting old," she defended.

"It's practical," Erwin agreed. "He prefers that over anything else."

The conversation moved on, except for one person. Petra's mind was stuck on it.

* * *

 _Everyone got him something practical but it's like a gift too._ Oven mitts seemed... _It's like something you'd buy last second for someone close enough to be given a gift but not close enough to put any effort into_.

 _It's too late now, Mikasa already took the presents to their home._ Though they hadn't been opened yet. Maybe she could ask him? No, she shook her head, changing lanes and driving towards the mall instead of her apartment. _I'll look around really quick before the stores close_. If she couldn't find anything, then she'd text him and straight out ask him.

She'd much rather ask and buy him something useful than let him think he didn't matter enough for her to try and find something he liked. She had about 30 minutes before the stores closed and panic was starting to set in. _Dammit, I give up!_ She pulled out her phone and sent the world's longest text message, explaining the situation.

Petra couldn't wait until the last minute, literally, else she'd never be able to buy his gift in time. She paced nervously, waiting for him to reply and cursing her stupid heart for making her doubt herself as soon as the message was sent. Her present wasn't that awful. She practically jumped when a reply came. _Oh thank heavens!_ He didn't mind and was understanding.

Petra: _What do you want for your birthday?_

His reply was quick and shocking, like a bolt of lighting.

Levi _: You. Sexy lingerie. My bed ;)_

Petra's jaw hit the floor. _Did he… Is he…? No!_ Swallowing her anxiety and ignoring the tingle of excitement running down her spine, she typed with slightly shaky hands.

Petra _: Levi?_

Levi _: Yeah?_

Petra _: Just making sure it's the right person._

Levi _: Who else would it be? Eren?_

She could practically feel the snideness oozing through the message.

Levi: _Come at 9 tomorrow morning, Eren will come pick up Mikasa and we'll have the place to ourselves ;)_

 _Petra Ral, calm yourself!_ She placed a hand above her wildly beating heart. Her fantasies were coming true and she couldn't control herself. She had no reason to be at the mall, she already had a little something she bought herself a few weeks back for her birthday. Though she'd never gotten the courage to wear it much less put it on display for the man she'd been pinning over for months.

* * *

 _This is it._ She twisted and turned in her bed that night. She was getting the best present of her life. It was a Christmas miracle. Levi reciprocated her feelings! Petra barely slept that night. _Is he having a hard time sleeping too?_ She was thrilled when morning finally came and she found herself before his door.

It opened, and out came Mikasa and Eren. "Petra, Merry Christmas," Mikasa smiled, "what're you doing here?"

"Probably came to give your sour-puss of a cousin a gift," Eren grinned widely.

"You shouldn't have," Mikasa shook her head. "He liked the one you got him."

"Really?" She perked up. "Well, since I'm here, might as well," she said smoothly.

"True," the younger girl nodded.

"Have fun," Eren called over his shoulder, leading his girlfriend away quickly, leaning in to whisper in her ear exictedly.

The apartment was immaculate, no wrapping paper in sight. Typical Levi. He hadn't wasted a moment in cleaning up the mess. "Hey, did you just get here?" Levi emerged from the kitchen, cup of hot coffee in hand.

"Yeah," she dropped her purse on the table and sat down. "So," she said nervously.

"So...?"

She was too embarrassed to look at him. _You're supposed to be seductive and lead him into the bedroom!_ Except she had never done that—fantasies didn't count—and was feeling rather shy, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Well?"

 _He's waiting for you, stupid!_ Couldn't he see she wanted _him_ to take the lead?

Levi cleared his throat, unsure what to make of her behavior. "Eren gave me your message. So go ahead."

"Huh?" She eyed him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Mikasa's phone broke so she's been taking my personal one since I have another one for work I could use in case of an emergency. She got her new phone today and I got mine back."

"But how did Eren get it?"

"Her dress didn't have any pockets so Eren put it in his and ended up taking it home last night. He told me about your message."

Her face turned white. "He what?" She choked out.

Levi furrowed his eyebrow at her strange behavior. "He told me about your gift dilemma. And that you had a special birthday present for me?" Normally he didn't expect both Christmas _and_ birthday gifts from his friends, it would be too much to ask. "You really didn't need to, I like the mitts you got me."

 _Eren! I'm going to kill him!_ No wonder he looked like he was trying not to laugh as he left with Mikasa. _He masterminded the whole thing!_

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," she shot up.

"Definitely not nothing, you just confirmed it." He reached for his phone on the table. "What did you—"

"NO! You can't!" She screeched, almost diving for it. If she did, she'd slam into him and the hot liquid would spill on both of them. They, Levi, really, in his simple, thin shirt could end up seriously burned. She back away. "Levi don't!"

She really shouldn't have said that. "Why not?" His curiosity was piqued. He _had_ to look now. Levi opened his messages and she squeaked, running and slamming the door shut to the closest room. Petra sat back on the bed, face in hands. _I'm such an idiot!_ Levi never used winky faces, or emoji's of any kind.

 _That sneaky little shit_. Levi thought. Suddenly the smug looks made a lot more sense to him. Levi put his coffee and phone down and went to the door. It was locked. "Are you going to let me in?"

No reply.

He disappeared in the kitchen for a minute. _Click_. Petra gasped at the open door. "Don't look so surprised," Levi put the scissors on the desk near the door, shutting it behind him, "it's my bedroom, not a bank fault."

Petra froze, looking around the room and cursing herself. Too embarrassed and wanting to hide, she'd ended up right where she shouldn't have. She'd imagined coming here so many times, now that she was here, she want nothing more than to run out. "Just let me go," she sulked, standing but not meeting his eyes.

Levi blocked her only exit. Unless she went out the window, the room was on the first floor of the house. "Why? What about my present?" He smirked.

She cringed. He was never going to let her live this down. "You already have it," she snapped.

"Yeah, Christmas present. But I'm talking about my birthday present: You. Sexy Lingerie. My Bed," he stepped into her personal bubble. Did he have to use those words? She tried to move back and fell on his bed. Petra scooted back. "I haven't unwrapped my birthday present yet," he climbed onto the bed. "Do I have to guess first?"

Petra's brain was too fried by his proximity and their position to answer.

"You don't seem like the leather type of girl to me. It's white, isn't yet?"

Her face turned red.

"Something lacy," Levi smirked, unbuttoning her coat. Petra's breath caught up in her throat. "And...silk? Yeah?" He unbuttoned her blouse next.

"No, don't," she protested weakly, clutching his hand to keep it from moving.

He eyed the little fabric peeking through. "It's see-through. How sheer is it? I think it's very sheer, I can see how excited you are." He stroked the warm, soft flesh under his fingers, staring at where her hard nipples were straining against her shirt. "Am I right?" His face hovered less than an inch from hers. "Can I see it now?"

Petra stared, wide-eyed and speechless.

"I want to see it," Levi felt himself getting hard. The images his words brought were affecting him more strongly than he thought they would. "I want to see you, I bet you look good enough to eat." His hard erection was easily felt through his pajamas. _Too much, too much!_ Petra's brain overloaded.

He straightened, "Tch, she fainted."

Right when it was getting good, too. Moving to her side, he propped himself on his elbow, face resting in the palm of his hand, a bored expression set in place. He was unable to tear his gaze from her face. _She's so cute_. He stared at her lips, tempted to steal a kiss and see if she would wake. Just thinking about the sheer, white, silky material wrapped sexily around her soft body made him ache.

Levi leaned in, speaking quietly in her ear, "Hurry up and wake up, okay? I want to tease you some more."

* * *

 _And that's what he wants for his birthday~_

 _ **Please Review~**_


End file.
